Friends First
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-WIP-/ An independent heiress who wants to run her own company without having to get married yet. A stubborn prince who thinks his only love will always and forever be medicine. What happens when their parents set them up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^; 

******************************************************************************** 

Friends First 

-Chapter 1- 

Prince Darien sighed. He had turned down many princesses and heiresses before, but his mother was starting to look tired. She looked older than she was because of stress. Darien couldn't help but feel guilty at helping to contribute to the stress. He decided that he would give the next woman his mother set him up with a try, a real try. He knew his mother just wanted the best for him, and that meant for him settling down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena Moon was the heiress to Moonlight Magic Inc., a major known company. Her parents were always trying to get her to marry, but with no luck. She pushed away all the men that were after her. Serena wanted to run the company on her own, but her father wouldn't hand over the company until she married. Serena was becoming frustrated. Her parents didn't see the men after her as she did. She saw them as animals waiting for the right moment to pounce on their prey.

Serena was the one of the most beautiful women on earth. She could have been a model if she had wanted, but instead chose business. Not just any business, but the family business. She knew the men were only after her father's money.

She tried her hardest to hide her beauty. She hid it behind ugly clothes, and ugly colors that didn't match her. She wore glasses even though she didn't need them. She did all this so no man would ever like her. It always worked, for they always left. But it was getting close to her 25th birthday, and on her 25th birthday if she was not married, or at the least, engaged, her younger brother would become the heir to the company. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien had showered, shaved, and combed his hair. All this was unusual, because he usually didn't do any of it, just to scare away his potential bride. He had only done it today to please his mother. His next potential bride would be arriving today. 

He looked out the window, and saw a car pull up. She was here. He walked towards the entrance hall to greet their guest.

A young woman with stunning blonde hair, wearing a hideous dress walked in. Her hair was up in two pigtails that looked like meatballs (odangos), and she was wearing thick glasses that hid her eyes. He looked at her, and saw something different about her. He knew there was something more than what just met the eye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena glanced toward the big, oak double doors. Here she was. Husband contestant number, what was it...number 7? Number 8? It didn't matter. She didn't plan on marrying this one either, just like the rest before him.

She walked through the doors, and looked around. The palace was gorgeous. She suddenly realized someone was watching her. She turned to look at the man whose eyes had been studying her.

"Hi!" Serena said sticking out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Serena Moon. Nice to meet you...uh?"

"Prince Darien Shields of Erent." The man replied, taking Serena's hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "But you can just call me Darien. Glad to make your acquaintance." He said smiling.

Serena pulled back her hand just as a girl about her age entered the room. 

***************************************************** 

(AN: Short, but I'm just a newbie so bear with me. ^_^ Please review. Flames are okay...but don't be too harsh...I'm new at this. Might become rated R for later chapters. I'm not that great of a writer yet, but I'm learning) 

4/18/2003 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me.  I don't have any money anyway.  If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;

********************************************************************************

Friends First 

-Chapter 2-

Rei walked into the entrance hall to see a young, blonde woman with long pigtails standing in the hallway.  From what she could see, the woman had on a hideous dress that did not match her at all.  She came to the conclusion that the woman had no fashion sense, and made it her mission to help the woman find suitable clothing.

She walked over to the guest and her smirking brother, and introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Reina." Rei said with a smile. "But you can call me Rei.  I see you've met my dorky brother." Rei said pointing to Darien. 

Serena giggled a little.  She didn't think Darien looked at all dorky.

"Hello Reina. It's..." But before Serena could finish her sentence, Rei stopped her.

"Please...call me Rei."

"Alright Rei.  My name is Serena." Serena replied smiling back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here.  Now would you like to freshen up before lunch?"

"Oh! I would love that! Thank you!"

"Follow me.  I'll show you to your room."

With that, Rei and Serena left Darien standing in the entrance hall.  
  


Rei walked Serena through several hallways. Pointing out certain rooms such as the kitchen and dining room. While they were walking they started to talk and get to know each other.

"So...what is there to do around here?" Serena asked.

"Well...there's shopping, swimming, clubbing, oh...did I mention shopping?" Rei replied eyeing Serena's outfit.  
  
Serena caught this, and changed the subject trying to draw attention away from her clothes.  
  
"Oh...so...what's the story with your brother?" Serena asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well Darien's a doctor.  He studied medicine even though mother wanted him to concentrate on learning how to rule our country. Why? Are you falling in love with him and planning on marrying him?" Rei replied mock suspiciously.  
"NO!" Serena exclaimed. "I mean he's just another marriage prospect I'm trying to get rid of." Serena turned red at what she had said. "I didn't mean it that way.  I didn't mean to say that I think I'm better than him or anything…"  
"Don't worry about it.  Darien's the same way.  Says his first and only love will be medicine. He's probably trying to get rid of you too.  Gods know he's gotten rid of all the others.  He's always been stubborn and conceited.  But maybe that's just me."

"Oh." Was all Serena said as she let out a sigh of relief; she hadn't offended the princess.  
  
They climbed up some stairs, and turned.  Rei pointed out more rooms to Serena.

"Those are my parents' chambers." Rei said, pointing to a large half of the hallway.  Then walking further down she pointed to some more rooms. "That's my room, and yours is right across the hall from mines." She said smiling. Before Serena had time to thank Rei she saw a sly grin on Rei's face. "Oh..." Rei added, pointing towards the end of the hallway, and looking towards Serena. "And that's Darien's room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena didn't know why Rei thought she needed to or wanted to know, but she just nodded her head.  Thanking Rei, she turned towards her door, and went in, immediately spotting a telephone jack to set up her Internet connection.  She planned to set up her laptop so she could still do business while she was away. What else was she supposed to do to keep from becoming bored?  Serena logged on, and started working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien walked down the hall towards Serena's room.  It was time for dinner, and his mother had asked him to go get her.  He stopped in front of her door, and knocked. He heard a muffled thump, and then a yell from inside.  
  
"Who is it?" Someone yelled from inside.  
"It's me, Darien...remember Serena?" Darien replied.  
"Of course I remember." Serena answered while opening a door with a scowl on her face.  She thought he was mocking her, and he had interrupted her business transactions. "What do you want!?"  
  
Darien didn't understand why she had hostility in her voice.  He hadn't done anything to get her upset...well at least he didn't think he did.  Shrugging, he gave her a reply.  
"Dinner is in about 10 minutes.  Just thought I'd let you know, since I assume you're going to be hungry and want food."  
  
Darien watched as Serena's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of food.  He saw Serena start to float off into dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena started to daydream at the mention of food.  She loved food!  She ate mostly sweets, but most foods she liked.  She was dreaming about triple chocolate cakes with big chocolate chips in it when she was suddenly brought back to reality by snapping fingers.  She scowled and was about to give the person who snapped her out of her wonderful dream a piece of her mind.  But before she could do it, she felt a hand on her cheek near her lip.  
  
She looked up into the dark blue eyes of the hand's owner.  Serena started to wonder what was happening when she realized she had started to drool during her daydreaming.  She became embarrassed, and started to turn red.  She caught a smirk come onto the prince's lips, and smacked his hand away as she turned around to wipe the drool off.   
  
When she turned back around she noticed Darien was gone.  She looked out her door, and saw a door close.  She turned back into her room and realized she was relieved.  He had almost caught her without her hideous disguise.  She let out a sigh of relief on the thought that he didn't see her without her ugly disguise, and went to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei was just walking out of her room, when she noticed Serena walking out of her room too.  She ran up to her and hooked her arm into Serena's arm.  Serena looked startled, but then smiled.  
  
"Hey Rei.  You almost gave me a heart attack."  
"Hehehe...sorry...so...ready for dinner?" Rei asked chuckling a little.  
"Yup. Just show me the way."  
"Alright..." Rei replied glancing at Serena's ugly gown.  'I really need to take this girl to meet Mina, and take her shopping' Rei thought to herself.  
  
Rei and Serena started up a conversation that lasted the whole way to the dining room.  They were becoming fast friends.  As they entered Rei went off towards her seat, while Darien came up to Serena and took her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was finally over.  She had had to sit next to Darien, which was awkward.  Thinking up an excuse, she left dinner early.  'These people can cook and eat!' Serena thought to herself.  She made a note of where the kitchen was, before retiring to her room.  
  
She had lots of work to do.  Changing into a comfy tank top and shorts, she quickly got started.  

Yawning, she noticed that she had loss track of time.  She looked up at her clock to see that it was already 3 a.m.  'Wow...I didn't notice how much time passed by.  Maybe I should continue tomorrow.'  Serena thought to herself.  But decided against it, and that she'd just sleep in the next day.  
  
Just as she was about to get back to work there was a knock on the door......

*********************************************************************************************

_~Author's Note~_  
Had a little bit of a writer's block, but got this chapter up anyway.  This chapter doesn't seem like the best chapter to me, but maybe you'll like it. ^_^ Please review.  I don't want to be writing if no one is reading.

5/20/2003_  
  
___


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me.  I don't have any money anyway.  If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;

************************************************************

Friends First 

-Chapter 3-

Darien stood at Serena's doorway, a tray of milk and cookies in hand.  He hadn't been able to sleep, and had decided to get a snack.  On his way to the kitchen, he had spotted light coming from Serena's room.  He had let his curiosity get the better of him, and here he was at her door, knocking.  

He leaned closer to the door, and could hear someone getting up.  As the person, he assumed was Serena, walked towards her door, she seemed to have stubbed her toe on something.  She was muttering curses as she opened the door.  Seeing who it was didn't see to brighten her mood.  

Darien watched with amusement as Serena forced a smile onto her face while she answered her door.  "What do you want, Darien?" Serena asked, silently hoping he would go away soon.  Darien didn't do what she hoped for however.  He stood there, taking in the site of what she was wearing.  Serena noticed this, and finally realized she was still in her tank top and (really short) shorts.  She tried to cover her blush, but it couldn't be helped.  Her face turned a deep shade of crimson.  And then he spoke…

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Serena.  Can I come in?"

Serena blushed even more at this, and then replied, "Why? I mean NO!"

"But I have milk and cookies." Darien answered, trying to convince her. 

It worked.

"Alright, but just for a little while.  I have to get some more work down."

"What kind of work?" Darien asked as he walked in, and set the tray down on the nightstand.  Turning around, Darien saw Serena coming out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. 

"Here let me help you with that." He said, helpfully.

"Thanks, and I'm just doing some paperwork and stuff for my dad's company."

"I see." Darien replied distractedly, as he applied an antibacterial ointment on her toe to keep it from getting infected.

That wasn't the only thing distracting him, however.  He couldn't help but notice her nice, long legs.  They had creamy skin that was lightly tanned.  He wanted to reach out and run his hand over it, but thought against it.  He didn't think Serena would appreciate it.  After all, she went to great lengths to cover up her great body.  Darien shook himself out of his dreaming state, and realized Serena had been speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said 'Thank You'"

"You're welcome." Darien answered, while handing her a cookie and a glass of milk.

"So why are you up so late, Darien?"

"I couldn't sleep.  I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh…you want to talk about it?" Serena asked, not knowing _why_ she asked.

Darien looked at her skeptically, but saw she was sincere.  He let down his defenses, and told her what was on his mind.  He felt he could tell her his hopes, dreams, secrets, and problems.  He felt she could understand him and what he was going through.  After all, she was being set up just like he was.  They talked for hours, not realizing the time.  They slowly grew tired, and fell asleep in each other's arms, just as daylight broke through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena slowly opened her eyelids.  She felt a welcome warmness, she never felt before, next to her.  She felt content.  She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, then lazily stretched, or at least tried to.  As her arm reached out, it had hit against something hard.  She felt the "thing" she hit, and it turned out to be someone's chest. 

Turning her head slightly, Serena found out whom the chest belonged to.  It was Darien's.  She quickly looked down, and sighed in relief, as she realized she still had all her clothes on.  Just as she was about to get out of bed, Darien wrapped his arm around her, and pulled him to her possessively.  Serena tried to get out of his grasp, but her movements just made his grip tighter.  She sighed in defeat, and just settled back in his arms, hoping no one found her like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien had actually been awake for a while now.  He had liked how Serena felt in his arms, and so, tried to keep her there.  He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did.  Deciding to finally let her go, he pulled on a sleepy face and opened his eyes.  He put on a big act, that fooled Serena into thinking he had really been asleep.

He loosened his grip on her waist, and watched as Serena made use of her chance to escape.  Chuckling to himself, he talked to her like he had no clue what was going on.  "Hey Serena! What are you doing in _my_ room?"

Serena gave Darien a look of disbelief.  'His room!?' Serena fumed, while another part of her replied, 'Well, technically it is his room, seeing as how this is his house.'  'No it isn't! It's his mother's!' The angry side threw back at the rational side.  Serena couldn't believe it.  How could she be having a fight with…herself?  Serena shook her head.  She was going crazy, and it was entirely _his_ fault. 

Serena threw Darien an angry glare before she spoke.  "Well excuse me..._Mr. Chiba_, but this is the guest room that _I _am staying in.   You're the one who doesn't belong in _my_ room!" 

Darien was caught by surprise at Serena's tone.  She had called him _'Mr. Chiba'_ instead of _Darien_.  He thought they were becoming friends, but he guessed that he had undone all of that, with just that last remark.  Trying to fix it, he thought up something to say.  A light bulb clicked on in his head, as he mentally snapped hi fingers and said 'I got it!'

He turned around towards Serena, a sorry/sad look on his face.  One that could make anybody forgive him.  Her anger was quickly fading.  She was losing touch with why she had been mad at him in the first place.  Then with the next words he spoke: "I'm sorry Serena.  I didn't have my bearings right.  Can you forgive me?", she relented.  Her anger subsiding…_for now_.  

Sighing, she nodded her head, yes.  She turned towards her bathroom to get ready for the day.  Darien suddenly wore a satisfied smiled, as he watched her hips sway from side to side while she walked.  Just as suddenly as that had happened, he snapped himself out of it.  'Where the hell had that come from!?' Darien thought to himself.   

After heaving himself off the bed, Darien began walking towards the door.  He had a lot of thinking that he wanted to do, and he could not do _that_ thinking if he was in the same room as she was.  He had to think about why he had opened up to her, and why he didn't want her to be angry with him.  'Wouldn't it be easier to get rid of her if she didn't like me and was angry at me?' Darien thought to himself. 

"Serena?" Darien called towards the bathroom.

"Mrmhh…yes?" Serena answered while she brushed her teeth.

"I'm going back to my room. 'Kay? Sorry for any trouble I caused."

"Hrmm…Okay.  And, you didn't cause any trouble.  I'm sorry I yelled.  You must've been confused, not waking up in your own room."

'Right. Very confused.' Darien thought while he chuckled to himself.  

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, there was a knock on the door.

************************************

~Author's note~

argh! Sorry if this chapter's short or if it's just rambling and makes no sense.  Major writer's block.  I had to force it out because I didn't want to let any of my reviewers without anything to review . 

Anyway, You + Review = Happy Me; Happy me = New Chapter

6/23/2003


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;   
***********************************************************************

A/N:  
"_____" : talking  
'_____' : thoughts (or sometimes quoting someone else)

***********************************************************************

**Friends First   
**-Chapter 4-

He opened the door, and a servant looked back at him. 

"Your highness...", the servant stuttered, looking slightly bewildered. "This is Miss Moon's room, is it not?"  
"Yes."   
"Um...right. May I come in then? I have a note for her, from a Mr. Jedrick Abbott."   
"Come right in, I was just on my way out, and Miss Moon is just getting ready for the day." Darien answered, wondering who this Jedrick Abbott fellow was.

The servant gave Darien a curious look, but he shrugged it off. Turning towards the door, he stood straight, and walked out. He was just to his door when his mother's personal assistant, a short, round, little woman, stopped him.

"Your highness," The assistant said, "your Majesty, the Queen, would like to have a word with you in her office chambers. What time shall I schedule you in for?" Punctuating the question even more by bringing out an organizer.   
"Anytime is fine with me Ruth."  
Ruth gave a nod, and looked through her organizer.   
"The Queen would like to see you as soon as possible, so..." Ruth said, not looking up.   
"She has time until 9:30 a.m., which is approximately 15 minutes from now. Can you be at the Queen's office chambers by then?"  
Darien gave his own nod, then added, "May I ask what this is about?"  
Ruth frowned, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what the Queen wants to speak to you about." With that, she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Moon?" The servant called, a little hesitant.   
"Yes?" Serena answered, walking out of the bathroom.   
"A Mr. Jedrick Abbott called. He left a note for you." 

The servant held out a piece of paper, which she took. Serena wondered why he would be calling her. She hoped it wasn't an emergency. Briefly registering the servant was still there, she asked if there was anything else. When the servant replied no, she dismissed her (the servant). 

Serena read the note over and over,:

_Miss Serena Moon,_

_ Hey! So how's life with the prince coming? I know what you probably think of it "The Horror!, The Horror!" Right? Well, enough of that...would you please call me back. I need to speak with you about something. _

_ Jedrick Abbott_

and laughed, but only for a while. She was still worried. Sure her cousin was acting like his old goofy self-even in his little notes-but he hadn't said what he wanted to speak to her about. She was pretty sure he had made sure the servant had written down what he was saying word for word, and let out a sigh. She couldn't be missing any vital information, and what Jed wanted to speak about must not be that important for the note and note carrier were far too calm for it to be urgent. She was still worried and decided to give him a call immediately. Her stomach grumbled. 'After breakfast.' she added, as an afterthought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien sat in a plush chair opposite his mother's. His mother looked up from her paperwork, and smiled.

"Good morning Darien, you're looking handsome today."   
"Thank you mother. Ruth said you wanted speak to me about something..."   
"Oh yes, well...I see that you're giving Serena a chance, and I'm grateful for that. You haven't been planning any schemes or tricks lately...well at least I hope not...and I'm grateful for that too..." The Queen paused. Darien knew there was a big _but_ coming.   
"But?" Darien asked, hoping to move the conversation along quicker.   
"But...well...would you mind making a little more effort to spend some (more) time with her?"

Darien was taken aback. She had barely gotten there yesterday. 'Not much time to spend, is there?' He mused to himself. He was tempted to tell his mother about spending the night in Serena's room, but decided not to. He didn't know why he didn't tell, it might've helped him get out of spending more time with Serena (and less time on his medical practice). But then again, if he told, his mother might've jumped to the wrong conclusions. Besides, spending time Serena might not be so bad. Darien reasoned with himself for quite a while, barely hearing what the Queen was saying. 

They didn't have anything to discuss other than that, so Darien stood to leave. He was just at the door, when his mother called to him.

"Darien, I completely forgot! There's a ball this coming Tuesday. Would you please take Serena?"   
Darien looked at his smiling mother, and mumbled, "Sure mother..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena!" Rei called, waving her hand wildly.   
"Oh, hey Rei." Serena replied, closing her door behind her.   
"Are you on your way to breakfast, Sere?"   
Serena's stomach grumbled again, and they started giggling.  
"Sure am!" Serena answered through her giggles.

They made their way towards the dining room, all the while talking about this and that, basically anything that came to mind. Serena put Jedrick's message out of her mind for a while, however, someone else did not...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien started on his way towards the dining room. He had things on his mind, and thought this the perfect time to think about them. One particular thing got to him; Jedrick Abbott. Who was he? How did he know Serena? Just friends? or lovers? A bunch of questions raced through Darien's mind, and a surge of jealousy raced through his body. 

Darien stopped walking, startled. 'Jealousy? Where had that come from?' Darien shook his head, trying to clear his senses, and shake the jealousy out. Why should he be jealous? It wasn't as if he and Serena had a "special" relationship. They were barely becoming friends. Why should he care if this Jedrick Abbott was her lover? Serena had every right to one, after all. It wasn't like they had any plans of actually getting married. They didn't even have any plans for getting engaged for that matter. Darien thought all of this, trying to reason the jealousy away.

He shook his head again, and pushed all thoughts that involved Jedrick Abbott away. Instead, he concentrated on thoughts of himself and Serena, together. Where would he take her to please his mother's request of 'making a little more effort to spend some (more) time with her'" A thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he continued on his way towards breakfast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Serena...Any plans for today?"   
"Actually, Rei, I don't have any plans. I was just thinking about, maybe, walking around the palace grounds a bit. I've heard wonderful things about the palace gardens."   
Rei nodded. "Yep! The gardens are beautiful! But...wouldn't you like to see around the town?"  
Serena though about this, and then replied, "Sure! Why not? I'd love to see the sights."   
"Great! We can see the Golden River, the Temple of Annika...OH! and you can meet Mina and my cousin Ami! Let me go call them now!"  
Rei stood to leave, muttering to herself, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Serena watched Rei leave, and smiled. She was about to return to her food, when she stopped and smacked herself in the head. She had forgotten all about Jedrick's little note. She briefly wondered if there was more then one phone line in the palace, decided there was, and let it go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien walked in, and found Serena by herself. 'Perfect time to ask her on an outing.' Darien thought. He sat down beside her, and realized she hadn't noticed him come in. He cleared his throat to get her attention; that did the trick. He received a startled look from her, and then a cheery "Good Morning Darien!" After that, the room fell into a comfortable silence (in which they ate breakfast). 

Serena was almost finished with her plate when Darien decided to ask her on the outing.   
She gave him an apologetic look, and replied: "I'm so sorry Darien, but I'm going around town with Rei."

Darien just said it was no problem, but Serena had a skeptical face. He reassured her that it was alright, and she continued eating, cleaning off her plate.

Darien felt...disappointed. Disappointed? Why was he feeling disappointed? He should be glad that he didn't have to be forced to entertain Serena all day (like other marriage prospects). He had a valid reason-she was already going somewhere. The truth was, he was starting to like her company. However, Darien didn't want to acknowledge the truth, and so reasoned that it was just a guilty feeling for not doing what his mother wanted. He was so caught up in reasoning the disappointment away (much like the jealousy of before), that he did not hear Serena's question the first time.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"   
"I asked if there was more than one phone line in the palace."   
"Of course."   
"Great! Could you show me to a phone that is in room with a bit of privacy?" Darien gave her curious look.   
"There is a phone in your room. You may use that one. I'm sure it will give you a bit of privacy."

Serena blushed, slightly embarrassed for forgetting the phone in her room. She gave a quick "Thank you!", and left, leaving Darien to finish eating, alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A.A.M. Industries, Anna May speaking, How may I help you?"  
"Hello and Good Morning Anna May. How are you? Is Jedrick busy right now? Or may I speak with him?"   
"I'm fine, and Jedrick isn't busy at the moment. I'll transfer you right over. Oh, and Serena, it isn't morning over here anymore." Serena blushed.   
"Oh, I forgot I'm in a different time zone." There was a soft click, and music began to play, but stopped shortly afterward.   
"Serena?!" Serena smiled.  
"Yep! it's me."   
"Sere, Derek came by the company looking for you." She became worried.  
"What?! How?! You didn't tell him where to find me did you?"   
"No. We still don't know how he got inside the building. The conclusion we came up with is he knocked the guards out, and got through. But, try to keep yourself out of the spotlight so he doesn't find you, 'kay?" Serena bit her bottom lip.  
"Sure Jed. I'll try, but I'm going out with Rei today."   
"Who's Rei?"   
"Darien's sister, the Princess...Jed! You don't know who she is?!"   
"Well sorry if I'm not caught up with the royal heirs and heiresses...but...if you don't bring too much attention to yourself and if the princess is not recognized, then you should be okay. Kyle's going to be going over there."   
"Why?"   
"He wants to. He said something about it being his duty as your older brother."   
"Oh...but what about his company?"   
"Hey! I co-own this company, and am fully capable of running this company by myself you know! If you didn't notice one of the As in A.A.M. Industries stands for me. "   
"Okay, okay...I get it Jed. Sorry. But I don't need a bodyguard. Kyle doesn't have to come."   
"I don't know...I think you just might need one. Remember, Derek is VERY persistent."   
"I know, but what about the court order? Doesn't it say he can't get within a mile of me?"   
"It does, but there isn't really anyone to enforce that where you're at, now is there?"   
"I guess you're right. So when's Kyle arriving here?"   
"He said he'll be there as soon as he can. Since we have some major business to deal with right now, I'd say the earliest he could get there is next Saturday."   
"Okay, thanks." Serena smiled. "So, what's new with you?"   
"Nothing much. The usual business."   
"Oh...what about Zeke?"   
"Zeke is taking a vacation."   
"Really? Where'd he go?"   
"Nowhere. He's at home reading in the library or swimming in the pool. You know that's more of a vacation to him." Serena laughed.   
"How could I forget?!"   
"So...what about you? How's the prince?" Serena blushed at the thought of this morning.   
"Well...he's different than the others."   
"Really...Hold on Serena..." Serena heard muffled speaking. "I'm sorry Sere, but I've got to go. Talk to you later Buns."   
"Alright, hon. Bye." 

Completely forgetting the remark about her hair, Serena hung up the phone with a worried look on her face. The last potential husband, Derek* Sinclair, had been obsessed with her. When her family had found out about just how far his obsession had gone (a plan to drug her, hide her away from her family, and keep her all to himself), they had promptly gotten a restraining order. Serena had thought her parents had given up on match making, but low and behold, she was here now, being matched up with Darien. 

Something was still bothering Serena as she walked out of the room. Why had Derek gone looking for her at A.A.M. Industries instead of at Moonlight Inc.? She continued on, not noticing the smiling figure walking towards her.

***********************************************************************

A/N2: Okay, there wasn't really much point to this chapter except to show a little of Darien's jealous side and introduce some more characters into the story. But don't worry, it still goes with the plot! 

Just so you won't get confused:

Serena has 2 brothers: one older, Kyle (Kunzite) and one younger, Sammy.  
Jedrick (Jaedite) and Zeke (Zoicite) Abbott are her cousins and are brothers.

Kyle, Jedrick, and Zeke own their own company. Serena is the heiress to Moonlight Inc. _**if**_ she gets married before she turns 25 (although she is currently trying to change her parents' minds about that), or else the company goes to Sammy.

*Derek=Diamond (I thought I should use everyday names instead.) 

okay...now for some thank yous that I haven't had time to do. 

**Thank Yous**

Shadow Dragon: *grins* Thanks for encouraging me to continue this story and for the wonderful comment!

Shadow: Thanks! 

dana-grace: Thank you!

SailorKittyMoon: Thanks for the comment, and just keep on reading (to find out what happens)...^_^

DreamEnchanter: Thanks! and Serena is staying at Darien's place because her parents are trying to set her up with him. Serena's parents have said that she needs to get married before/by the age of 25 or else Sammy gets the company (instead of Serena), so Serena goes along with getting matched-up. ^_^

lynxxie: Thanks!

Enchanted Lullabies: Thanks for the review!

myung: hehe...thanks for reviewing! and I'll try to keep the updates coming faster...

spuffylover: Thanks!

Tramill De Laxson: lol...sorry...I didn't realize they were _all_ at cliffhangers. Well, don't worry, not all of my (later) chapters will end in cliff hangers. 

Enchanted Lullabies: Thanking you again! Thanks for reviewing!

SaKuRa LoVa: Thanks! 

okay...those are all the thank yous...for now...

**Remember:** You + Review = Happy Me; Happy me = New Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;   
***********************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on a flow, but then I left my computer, and the flow stopped. But I got it back, and so here it is...an update. Enjoy! ^^

***********************************************************************

**Friends First**   
-Chapter 5- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Serena was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going. Before the smiling figure could make it to her, Serena bumped into someone else. She waited for impact with the floor, but it never came. Instead, she found herself being held by well-toned arms. Blushing, she looked up to meet midnight blue eyes. 

They stared at each other for a while, not noticing the, now scowling, figure retreating into the shadows. Just before the figure had fully gone, Serena looked away from Darien and saw a wisp of whitish-blue hair. She blinked, and the wisp of hair was gone. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention back to Darien, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly more. 

"Oh! Darien! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Darien shook his head.   
"It's okay. No harm done..." 

Darien was interrupted as Serena looked behind him towards someone else and started waving. 

"Hey Rei!"   
"There you are Serena! Come on, let's go! The car's waiting, Mina and Ami will meet us there."   
"Okay..." Serena turned back to Darien and flashed him an apologetic smile, "Again, I'm sorry. See you later!" 

Darien was not the only one watching Serena walk off. As soon as everyone had turned away, the figure slipped out of the palace through the shadows, and began to follow the path Serena and Rei had taken. He walked quickly, quietly, and undetected. Once he was safely away from the palace, he let out a smug smile. The royal family must be very confident that no one would threaten them, try to assassinate them, or enact a terrorist attack. Their security was lacking, he had gotten onto the palace grounds and into the palace quite easily. 

The figure, a man about 5' 11" with whitish-blue hair, stepped out of the shadows and walked towards a black car with tinted windows. Another man with dark blue hair was waiting for him as he got into the passengers' seat. 

"Did you find her?"   
"Yes, I did, Shane*." He turned towards the driver and motioned with his hand towards a navy blue car. "Follow that car discreetly please." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Serena kept glancing behind. Was it just her, or was that car following them? She began to get nervous, and decided to voice her thoughts to Rei. 

"You know what? I've noticed that too. Hold on a moment." 

Rei murmured something to the driver, then started dialing on her cell phone. When Rei finished her call, they had gotten onto a highway. Serena gave Rei a questioning look. 

"What's up, Rei?"  
"I have a plan to ditch the stalkers." 

As Rei finished telling Serena her plan, the car stopped in front of a small boutique. 

"Remember, casual--nothing out of the ordinary. Look for something appealing to try on, and get to the fitting rooms." 

With a nod, they got out of the car and walked into the store. They began making small talk while looking through the racks of clothing. Out of the corner of her eye, Rei spotted the "stalkers" parked a block away. She snatched up a dark red halter-top and a black ankle length skirt with a slit up to the knee. Smiling, she walked towards the fitting rooms--Serena was already there. 

Quickly exchanging clothes with their doubles, they waited. Their doubles purchased the clothes they had looked at, and walked out towards the car. Rei prayed silently that the plan would work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Derek watched as a blonde woman and a raven-haired woman stepped back into the navy blue car they had been following. He had not a clue that the women that got into the car were just decoys. Giving the same directions as before, they began following discreetly again, none the wiser. 

As they stopped near a dock, he realized they were about to board a ship. Why? He had not realized the princess nor his goddess had any plans of going out to sea. That was when he took a closer look at the passengers of the car they were following, and cursed. How could he not have known? These were decoys! He had been duped! Growling in frustration, he barked orders at the driver to take them back to the hotel. 

He berated himself for not knowing he was following decoys instead of the real thing. He should have known! There were major differences between _this_ blonde woman and his lovely golden goddess. He let out a deep-frustrated sigh. He thought he had her, that he could finally make her his, but she was just out of his grasp. Someone speaking to him interrupted his thoughts. 

"Why do you still want her? Evelyn* would be more than happy to become your wife. And we don't have to go around stalking her."   
Derek glared at his brother momentarily.  
"It's none of your concern. Why did I even bring you?"  
"Good question. Why _did_ you bring me along?" 

Shane didn't receive an answer because Derek had not heard the question; he was staring off, thinking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It had been a long day. Serena was exhausted and glad to be back in the palace. She decided to have dinner brought up so she could get started on the work she had abandoned. Putting down several small bags of souvenirs, she cracked her knuckles and powered up her laptop. 

The day had gone well after the "little" incident. In fact, Serena had to admit, it was fun. She had met Mina and Ami. Both were complete opposites of each other-the only thing they had in common was blue eyes, and even those were different-but Serena liked them both immediately. Mina was very outgoing, while Ami was very shy. They both had dreams that they were on their way to fulfilling. Serena always admired anyone who tried to achieve their dream; even more so for those who succeeded. 

A knock interrupted the steady clicking of the keyboard keys. 

"Come in." Serena yelled. 

"Please just put it over on the nightstand." She instructed once she heard the door open and someone shuffle into the room, not even looking away from the screen. 

"As you wish, Princess." 

The voice made Serena swivel around in chair. The person who had spoken was in a mock bow, a playful glint in his eyes. 

"Darien! Oh...I didn't...But...I..." Serena flushed. "Sorry, I thought you were a servant sent to bring up my dinner." 

"No such luck. But I did come here for that same exact reason." Darien motioned to the food. "I brought up your dinner instead." 

"Thank you." Serena replied as she walked towards the food. 

"Working late again?" 

"Late?" Serena repeated, glancing at the clock. She didn't even notice how late it had gotten, until now. Giving Darien a sheepish smile, she replied, "I guess so." 

Serena and Darien held a conversation all through Serena's dinner, and continued it after she finished. They talked about anything and everything for several hours. Darien had brought up the ball, which Serena reluctantly agreed to go to. As it got later, Serena's eyelids began to drop and she let out a molar exposing yawn. 

"I guess you better get to bed."   
"I guess so." 

Serena got up and began her bedtime routine. Letting out a yawn of his own, Darien decided he should be getting to bed too. 

"I'm going to go now. Okay Serena?" 

Serena walked out of the bathroom clad in a silky nightgown that clung to her curves, accentuating them perfectly. Her hair was loose, not in it's usual meatball style, and some of it flowed over her shoulders. It looked silvery in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. She had discarded her fake glasses on her nightstand long ago, and her blue eyes were crystal clear. 

Darien sucked in a breath, and his heart started pounding. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. She smiled brightly, then nodded her head. 

"Alright." 

Darien tried to do something else other than stare, but it was for naught. She was too beautiful. He watched as she gracefully walked-no, floated-over to him. Serena snapped her fingers in front of him, finally breaking him out of his reverie. His cheeks colored slightly, which was rare-Darien hardly ever got embarrassed. 

"S-s-sorry." He stammered. "What was that?" 

Serena giggled, "Is this going to become a regular occurrence; me repeating myself? I said, 'Alright'." 

Darien's cheeks colored even more. "Right. I'll be going then..." 

Serena walked Darien out, but before she could close the door Darien stopped her. 

"Serena, would you like to go somewhere special tomorrow?" 

Serena's eyes brightened. "Of course!" 

Darien smiled. "Great! I'll be by to get you around 10. Be ready." 

He began walking away, but this time, Serena stopped him. 

"Good night, and sweet dreams Darien." 

He turned back towards Serena, and leaned down. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he replied, "You too Serena." 

He continued his walk towards his room, leaving a smiling Serena at her door.

***********************************************************************

A/N2: How'd you like that? No cliffie this time. Well, at least I don't think it's a cliffie. 

*Shane=Sapphire (I thought I should use everyday names instead.)  
Evelyn=Emerald 

Notes:

Kyle=Kunzite (Serena's older brother)  
Jedrick=Jaedite (Serena's cousin)  
Zeke=Zoicite (Serena's cousin)

Derek=Diamond

Kyle, Jedrick, and Zeke own their own company. Serena is the heiress to Moonlight Inc. _**if**_ she gets married before she turns 25 (although she is currently trying to change her parents' minds about that), or else the company goes to Sammy.

**Remember:** You + Review = Happy Me; Happy me = New Chapter

Thank Yous

kino amiko kun: thanks! glad you like the little note. ^^

princess2000204: hope you like this update. ^_~

Shygurl7: Here's your long awaited new chapter. Hope you like.

peaches21: You should've guessed! ^_~ Oh well, now you know who it is.

SaKuRa LoVa: I know...this update took a while...but I hope it was worth the wait.

christine12: Oh no! Not puppy eyes! Can't-Resist...ahhh...okay I gave in. ^^ Hope you like this chapter.

PINK: thanks! You know...I was thinking of doing Serena and Darien fights, but I went a different route ^_~

Wolfblaze: Updated! Hope you like! :D 

uP3R G1R: Thank you, and I hope this was soon enough! ^^

To all of my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Friends First  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Beep beep, beep beep*  
  
A hand snaked out from under the covers and smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. Rolling over, the figure in bed tried to get back to sleep, but the streams of sunlight falling on her face would not allow it. She slowly rose, and began getting ready for the day. When she remembered that Darien was bringing her somewhere special, she quickened her pace, with a smile on her face.  
  
An hour later, Darien was leading Serena out through a back door to a waiting car. They were both dressed casually, but Darien also wore a pair of dark sunglasses. He got into the driver's seat, while she got into the passengers seat. Serena noticed that no bodyguards or any other personnel accompanied them, not even for safety reasons. When she questioned Darien about it, the only answer she got from him was a sly smile and a "This is a secret outing." remark. Not knowing what to make of it, she just shrugged, and didn't question it again.  
  
They drove in comfortable silence until they reached an old building on the outskirts of town. It wasn't located in one of the best neighborhoods, but it had a marvelous view of the ocean. They made their way towards the building, not noticing they were walking hand in hand.   
  
Upon entering, Serena looked around and noticed she was standing in a make shift waiting room. The walls were painted a drab gray and the hardwood floor was worn out. Dozens of chairs lined the wall, and most were occupied. As she walked forward, she felt her hands lose a bit of warmth, and noticed Darien was gone. A little confused, Serena looked around trying to find him. She spotted him near behind a desk on the other side of the room and began walking towards him. However, before she could reach him someone's crying stopped her.  
  
She looked to her right and noticed a little girl, who looked to be about 5 years old, crying from discomfort. Feeling an urge to comfort the little girl, she knelt down, and moved some of the girl's golden brown locks out of her eyes. Looking straight into the little girl's watery hazel eyes, she gave a comforting smile. The little girl sniffled and the tears slowed.  
  
"Shh..." Serena said soothingly as she tried to wrap her arms around the little girl in a gentle hug.  
  
The girl leaned into her hug, feeling safe in Serena's embrace. They sat there for a while, while the girl's tears slowly came to a stop. When all of the girl's tears subsided, she looked to Serena, and smiled. Serena smiled back.  
  
"There, all better now. Right?" Serena asked.  
  
The girl nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you!" said another female voice with an accent.  
  
Serena looked towards the source and found a woman about her age. She had reddish brown hair and emerald eyes. Said eyes looked at Serena with awe and thankfulness. Serena didn't know what to make of it. Awe? All she did was comfort  
  
"My daughter's been crying since yesterday. Me and my husband didn't know what was wrong, and we couldn't get her to stop. That's why we brought her here. Dr. Shields is the best around town, even if this is just a free clinic. I'm hoping it's nothing serious. And I'm sorry, I'm babbling."  
  
The woman looked over at her daughter, then back at Serena.  
  
"I'm Molly by the way." She said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. "And this here," Pointing to the little girl with her other hand, "is Maria."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena." Serena replied, taking the hand with a smile.  
  
For the next half an hour, Serena stayed with Maria and Molly, playing and talking, completely forgetting about finding Darien. That is, until it was Maria's turn to see him.  
  
~o~  
  
It turned out Maria had the flu. After prescribing some antibiotics, Darien went on to other patients and Serena went around comforting other patients.  
  
By the time noon came around, Serena was smiling brightly even though she was starving. She loved it here, feeling so helpful after she made a patient smile. But her stomach rumbled not liking being ignored, so she set out on finding Darien.  
  
She reached him, still smiling, but she didn't get to do any talking. It seemed her stomach liked doing the talking for her.  
  
Darien looked up from the papers he was filling out and grinned. "Hungry?"  
  
Serena nodded her head, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Darien grinned even more, "Good."  
  
He took her by the hand, and led her towards the car, stopping just to jot down a quick note to the receptionist saying he probably wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. They drove through the forest, trees flying past her eyes, until the road stopped, and Darien got out of the car. Serena didn't know where they were going, or what they were doing, but she followed Darien's lead and got out of the car.  
  
A picnic basket was in his hand already, and they set off on a seldom- traveled path. Serena marveled at how peaceful it seemed here compared to the city she lived in. She took in a deep breath, smelling the piney- freshness of the air. A bunny scampered by, getting closer to her.  
  
The trail went on for quite a while, but Serena didn't really mind. She loved being here with Darien and the peacefulness. It all seemed to fit, but she didn't know why.  
  
She heard the sound of running water before they came upon the lake. It was beautiful, a waterfall on one side and colorful flowers on the other sides. Serena bent down by the nearest flower and smelled it. Her eyes closed, she let her nose become her main sense. The flower smelled wonderful. She felt the petals; they felt luxuriously soft.  
  
Darien was laying out a picnic blanket when Serena opened her eyes again. Deciding to help him so she could get food into her stomach faster, she moved towards him, unconsciously licking her lips at the thought of food. At that same time, Darien looked up to see this action, and was a bit taken aback. There was an almost predatory look in her eyes, and it intrigued him. He didn't know why she had that look, but he wondered if she would have that same look in bed, and what would come of it.  
  
He mentally scowled and scolded himself. 'Why am I thinking like this?' He wondered. 'Because you're a man.' His hormonal self retorted. 'But she's...she's...' He paused trying to come up with an excuse, 'she's not pretty.' 'Who are you kidding?' He could just feel his hormonal self- smirking, 'you've seen what she's hiding behind those clothes and that disguise. You've seen-her smile.' Scowling even more, he began an argument between these two sides of himself.  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by a hand on his arm. Looking up, he was caught in baby blue eyes. He flushed. Becoming embarrassed was becoming a frequent occurrence around Serena. She had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Darien just nodded. He watched as she went towards the food, and started laying out the rest. Sighing, he slumped down. Was he just arguing with himself?  
  
~o~  
  
"Mmm...That was good!" Serena exclaimed as she rubbed her belly.  
  
Darien just smiled, glad that she had liked it.  
  
"Did you make that all yourself?" Serena questioned, motioning to the empty Tupperware.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed, awed. "I can't cook anything. You cook really great!"  
  
Darien's smile widened. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, you cook great, but..." She paused, and watched as Darien began to get uncomfortable.  
  
"But what?" Did he do something? Was something upsetting her stomach? His smile faltered as many thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
"...but, my friend Lita cooks much better." She said jokingly.  
  
He looked hurt and turned his back to her. Serena just stared. Didn't he know she was joking? In fact, his cooking might be able to rival Lita's. She inched closer, and almost had her hand on his shoulder, when Darien turned around, a playful smirk on his face, and lunged at her.  
  
She was so surprised, she fell back onto the ground, and he began tickling her. She laughed and laughed, gasping for air. She tried pleading with Darien to stop, but he didn't have any of it. He just continued, and she continued pleading. After a good few minutes of tickling, Darien finally gave in.  
  
She lay there, underneath him, panting for air. Her hair sprawled about her, forming a sort of pillow for her head. Licking her lips unconsciously, she looked up at him and smiled. He didn't smile back. His eyes narrowed and darkened with lust.  
  
Not noticing anything different, Serena began to wriggle, trying to get out. These unexpected movements caused him shift a bit, and his eyes to darken even more. He was growing hard at her movements. Her crotch kept rubbing against his as she tried to get free, and it was making him lose his control.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Rolling away, he stood up, and turned towards her, extending a hand to help her up. He fully hoped his hard on wasn't obvious. She took his hand, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The least I could do." He said, turning away from her, and walking towards the lake.  
  
He sat by the edge, and groaned; his erection was painfully obvious. He had to do something about it, but not many options came to mind. And only two really seemed possible at the moment.  
  
Looking towards the lake, he wondered if the waterfall would work the same as a cold shower. Deciding to give it a try, he began to strip, reasoning that if it didn't work, he could always go to a secluded spot and have a date with 'Mr. Hand'. Of course, Serena might become suspicious at that, so the waterfall plan appealed more. There was also another choice, but he didn't think Serena would be up to it.  
  
So, there he was, naked, under the waterfall. It wasn't helping much. Deciding to try something else, he walked through the shallow waters by the waterfall, towards the center of the lake for a swim. He didn't want to have to resort to that date with 'Mr. Hand' yet.  
  
He ducked his head under the water. It felt cool and refreshing. His head broke the surface just as Serena bent over to put the last of the Tupperware away. 'I really should've helped her with those.' Was his only thought about the Tupperware as he stared at her ass.  
  
Just as he averted his eyes, Serena turned to him. She smiled, and sat back down on the blanket. Darien was disappointed. He had hoped Serena would come in and join him in swimming. Maybe even nude. He grinned inwardly. Maybe he could persuade her.  
  
Mustering up all his charm, he began trying to convince her. But she was one hard person to convince. She had some valid points, but he always had a come back.  
  
"Serena, why don't you come in?" He smiled. "The water's great!"  
  
She shook her head. "No thanks. I don't even have a swimsuit."  
  
He smirked. "Neither do I."  
  
Her eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on Serena. Ever go skinny dipping?"  
  
It was Serena's turn to flush, and she shook her head.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
In the end, she gave in. Making sure Darien wasn't watching, she took off all her clothes--that is all except her underwear. She slowly stepped into the water. He was right; it did feel nice on this warm day. Lying on her back as the water got deeper, she floated over to him. As she neared him, she set her legs below her again, and made sure all 'important' parts were covered.  
  
"Mmm...You're right. This does feel good." She said, eyes closed, towards the direction she had last seen Darien. Unbeknownst to her, he was creeping up behind her, a sly smirk on his face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was that? I think I might write another chapter or two and then put this fic on hold so I can revise the story so far. Don't worry though. I'm working on a several new fics, and they should be out shortly. ^^  
  
Okay...for some reason bold, italic, underline, centering paragraphs, etc. aren't showing up when I upload my chapters as a word document. If anyone knows how to make them show up, please let me know. .  
  
Remember: You + Review = Happy me; Happy me = New Chapter ^^  
  
Thank Yous  
  
SaKuRa LoVa: Update as fast as I could. Hope you liked this chapter! ^^  
  
Samsonite: Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
Moon Faerie1: updated! Thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Mackenzie101: Thanks! ^^  
  
The Lunar Witch: Thanks for your review and advice, and don't worry, I won't take it as a flame. In fact, I'd like to encourage *constructive* criticism since I think it'll help me become a better writer. And I agree with what you wrote in your review. Since this was the first fanfic I ever wrote, the beginning chapters are a little...eh...not so good. I've been thinking of revising this story, even before I got your review, so it's okay. ^^  
  
KawaiiFilipina: There, solved the problem! ^^ I updated. Thanks for your review!  
  
$uP3R g1R! : I hope you're a happy reader now and that you will review some more. Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
Hugs and kisses to all my reviewers. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;

*********************************************************************** 

A/N: Wow! Can it really be? Chapter 7 of Friends First! I hope you all like. ^^ 

*********************************************************************** 

**Friends First**  
-Chapter 7- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Thanks to all my reviewers. ^^ Sorry this took so long. . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A silvery-blonde haired man ran his hands through his long locks and sighed. He glanced at the piles of paper scattered on his desk then at his watch. 'I won't be able to make my flight.' He thought just as a blonde head popped in through the door. 

"Yo, Kyle! you're not done yet?" 

Kyle let out another sigh. "No. So how'd it go with the Petersons?" 

"Good." The blonde haired man replied. "I think I've convinced them." 

"Good, good." Kyle replied absentmindedly. The blonde gave him a suspicious look. 

"What is it...?" 

"It's nothing, Jed..." Kyle looked down at the papers in his hands, and then back up at Jed. "All right. So there is something...I need you to do me a favor." 

"I knew it! So, what do you need, and do I get anything out of it?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was eerily quiet as water lapped against her skin. She opened her eyes, when he didn't answer her. Growing a little paranoid and suspicious, she called out to him again. 

"Darien?" 

She felt arms wrap around her. Before she could say anything, the arms were pulling her down with them, only giving her enough time to take some oxygen into her lungs. She opened her eyes underwater, and turned around in her captor's arms, already knowing who it was. Immediately after she was let free, she broke the surface of the water, sputtering. 

"Darien!" 

"Yes?" Darien answered, all the while feigning innocence. 

"What was that for?!" Serena exclaimed, slightly irritated. 

"What was what for?" Darien questioned, still holding up the innocent act. 

Serena became even more irritated. "You know what! You could've drowned me!" 

She ranted some more, but Darien wasn't paying attention. He was just staring at her, his innocent façade long gone. 

He noticed her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes. She looked quite beautiful when she was angry. Darien couldn't help but feel even more attracted. 

While she continued on the many reasons why she was absolutely infuriated with him, he inched his way closer to her. When he was close enough, he leaned his head down. Just a few more inches and their lips would be touching. 

Serena hadn't even noticed. She still looked furious and was still ranting when warm soft lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, but then slowly drifted shut as she let herself be pulled into the kiss. She intertwined her fingers with his. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She didn't allow it though, teasing him. But he tried again. This time it was allowed entrance, and their tongues began to dance, each exploring the others mouth. 

Their kiss became more passionate, and she freed her hands from his fingers only to tangle them into his hair, pulling him more into the kiss. He did the same, playing with some of the silky blonde strands in one of her pigtails. They pulled apart for a necessary breath of oxygen, and then came back together in another heated kiss. 

His hands moved towards her breast and began to knead them. Her nipples hardened into tight little nubs. He flicked them, and she gave a low moan of approval. His hands moved even lower as he began kissing down her neck. 

He trailed a finger down her side towards her opening, making her shiver. She threw back her head and rubbed against him, not knowing what it was doing to him, as his fingers got closer. His finger slipped into her finding her hot and wet and ready. He lifted one of her legs around his waist, and was just about to do the same with the other so he would be in a good position to slide into her, when she pushed him away. Turning away from him, she began wading towards the shore. 

She wasn't ready to go any further yet. Sure she was attracted to him, but she had barely met the guy. To her, sex wasn't sex it was lovemaking. And lovemaking meant she had to be in _love_ with the person. She didn't think she could fall in love with a person that quickly. 

She turned back towards him to find questioning, confused eyes gazing back. 

"What's wrong?" was his question as he began wading after her. It looked like he wanted to finish what was started. 

She groaned after realizing this. Of course, she couldn't blame him after all the signals she was giving him. It probably seemed like she wanted to fuck him just as badly as he wanted to fuck her. And it was true, she did. But she had to stand by what she believed. Growling to herself in her own frustration, she turned to reply to him...but he was on her before she could blink. 

His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and began its exploration all over again. She didn't know how, but she let herself be pulled in again. He was just too damn alluring! Her senses were halfway through being clouded with lust when she regained them. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She whispered against his lips. 

He moved away from her, running a hand through his damp hair. 

"But I thought you wanted to?" He asked, bewildered. "I didn't mean to try to force you or anything." 

She gave him a small smile. "No, no. I know you didn't. And I did want to...But I'd like to get to know you better first." 

He shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant. "Whatever." 

He watched as she got onto the shore and began drying herself off. He followed her, reaching for a towel to cover up his nakedness. His hard-on was still there, and he needed to get rid of it. Resigning himself to a date with 'Mr. Hand', he walked towards the picnic site to get a few things. 

Serena turned in time to see him walking towards her. She could see his protruding cock setting up a tent with his towel. Stifling a giggle, she looked away, and then looked back at him. 

"I'm sorry, Darien." 

It took Darien a second to realize what she was sorry about. But when he did, he blushed. 

'Why the hell am I blushing?' He asked himself. 'I'm twenty-seven years old for crying out loud!' He thought. 

On the outside he tried keeping his cool. "No big deal." 

"Are you sure?" 

Darien blew out a breath, silently thinking it over. If he said no, what would she do? Would she help him with his..._situation_? But he couldn't do that; he'd feel guilty afterwards. He groaned a pained groan. 

"Yeah, it's all right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jedrick looked out the plane's window. The land below looked beautiful. Rivers flowed clear, sparkling blue through lush, green valleys. They neared a city, and the plane began its descent. 

He stepped off the plane, the fresh, cool breeze blowing against his face. It felt nice. This was so different from being cooped up in the office all day; it was so much better. He was happy—no, more than happy—to do this favor for Kyle. 

"Ah..." He breathed in the fresh air, looking around for the person who would be taking him to the palace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Darien waited until Serena was busy packing away the leftovers before slipping away. He wouldn't be able to drive like _this_. 

He walked a few ways off, hiding in a clump of trees, and began servicing himself. With a few grunts and groans, he came, squirting his seed all over the trunk of a tree. He made sure everything was in place and that he looked all right before walking back towards where he had left Serena. 

A few yards away, he heard a scream—a female scream. He began to worry. It was coming from the same direction he had left Serena. His feet moved quickly as he raced towards the screamer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rei stood at the gate, waiting for all the passengers to step off the plane. She looked around for a man with silver blonde hair, but couldn't find any. Her eyes scanned the crowd once more. 'Nope, no silver blonde hair.' She thought. But she did spot a man with rumpled blonde hair who she thought had gorgeous blue eyes. 

She held up her sign that read "Kyle Moon", all the while keeping her eye out for at least a glimpse of a silver strand of hair. The handsome blonde she had been admiring glanced at her sign, and then began moving. Was it just her, or was he moving towards her? 

She looked down at her sign, and then back at him. He couldn't be Kyle. Serena had said that her brother had silvery blonde hair, and this man definitely did not have silvery blonde hair. She took a closer look. Of course this man _did _have _blonde_ hair, and _did_ resemble Serena a bit. He could possibly be Serena's brother; they did look a bit similar. 

The hand holding the sign gripped it tighter as she focused on the man walking towards her. Her other hand's fingers began to dig into her sweaty palm. 'You're staring Rei. Look away, just look away Rei.' She told herself. But she couldn't, she just kept her eyes on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man walking towards her. 

As he neared, Rei began to get nervous. She laughed inwardly at herself; she never got like this around guys, why was she acting like this now? 

The blonde-haired man flashed a bright, winning smile, and her stomach flip-flopped. She just couldn't help but note, again, that he was _very _attractive. 

He stopped right in front of her, glanced once more at her sign, and then began to speak, all the while still smiling. 

"Hello...uh...Miss?" 

"Shields...Rei Shields." Rei supplied. "You wouldn't happen to be Kyle Moon, would you?" 

The blonde-haired man laughed. "No, sorry to disappoint. I'm his cousin, Jedrick Abbott, Jed for short. Kyle couldn't make it; too loaded down with work." 

Rei's nervousness began to fade. He seemed nice and easy enough to get along with. 

"Oh." She grinned, but said in her most serious tone, "Well then, I'm going to have to inform you Mr. Abbott, that I'll be your ride and tour guide for now. Serena's out." 

Jed gave her a mock serious tone. "Fine with me, Miss Shields. But only on one condition..." 

Her nervousness came back full force. What would he want from her? 

He glanced at her hands, twisting the sign she was holding into an unrecognizable thing, and then glanced back at her face and chuckled. "Don't be so nervous. It's nothing big..." He trailed off, beginning to get lost in his thoughts. "Hmm..." 

Rei just stood there. Was she that easy to read? She blushed. He could already tell she was nervous, and they just met. 

After about five minutes, Rei heard Jedrick mumble. "Maybe I should ask her for two conditions instead of just one..." 

Rei had a hunch that she was the "her" he was talking about. Deciding to shake him out of his reverie, she shook his arm lightly. She felt the muscles tense, and then relax as he looked down at her. 

"Huh?" he said at first, a little confused. "Oh yeah, my conditions..." he smirked a little. 

"But Mr. Abbott..." Jed held up a hand to cut her off. Inside, she started to fume. Nobody ever cut her off! 'Who does this guy think he is?!' She shot him an angry glare, but Jed didn't notice. He began to speak. 

"My first condition, enough with the Mr. Abbott. You make me feel old when you call me that. Just call me Jed..." 

She just stared...'The nerve!' she thought. 

"The next," He continued, "loosen up. I'm not going to bite..." He paused, and then smirked as he added, "Unless you want me to." 

That took a while to sink in, but when it did Rei's whole fury was unleashed. Of course, she kept her cool... 

"All right, _Jed._" She drug out his nickname. "Now you'll listen to _me_. Do you know who I am? I am the Princess of this country, the country in which you are a guest, a visitor, a tourist. You have no right to tell me what to do or make lewd comments. I could have you arrested and thrown in the prisons just for that." She yelled some more, but once she had, her fury began to cool. After a few more minutes, she turned to leave motioning for him to follow. People who had been staring turned back to what they were doing. Jed followed obediently. 'She's a fiery one.' He grinned. 'All the better.' 

Now that her rage was cooled, she felt she could be a little playful. 'Why not tease him a bit?' was her thought. So, she looked over her should with a devious glint in her eyes. 

"Oh, and _Jed_, just to let you know...I like it rough." She licked her lips. After seeing his shocked face she turned around and smirked to herself. 'Ha!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Darien ran as fast as his feet could take him. When he neared the clearing where he'd left Serena, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him... 

***********************************************************************

A/N2: Woo Hoo! I finally updated! ^^ I know you've been waiting a long time, but I don't have much time to write anymore now that school's started. I'll try to update as much as I can. There _will_ be a lemon. However, it will be on mediaminer.org and will probably be in 2 to 3 chapters from now. I don't want to take any chances. One of my favorite fics (that had a lemon in it) was already taken down. T_T I don't want to risk losing all your wonderful reviews too. :]  
I hope no one's OOC in this chapter. But if someone is, can you let me know? Thanks! :D  
BTW...threats don't make me write faster. However, constructive criticism does. And so do nice comments. ^^ 

So, be a responsible reader...review! :] 

--Silent Seishin 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Sailor Moon (unfortunately), so don't sue me.  I don't have any money anyway.  If I did I would spend it all on manga and anime ^_^;   


***********************************************************************

Thanks to all my reviewers! ^^

***********************************************************************

**Friends First**  
-Chapter 8-

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Serena stamped her foot on the ground several times while she screamed at the top of her lungs.  It helped but didn't make the feeling of frustration go away fully.  Why did she have to make that promise to her dear grandmother (God rest her soul)?  _Why?_  Now she had no choice but to keep it.  She had morals and values and she _always_ kept her promises.  She was smarter than everyone thought after all.  She didn't just shove away her beliefs in the heat of the moment.  But how did that leave her now?  It left her feeling completely unsatisfied and sexually frustrated, that's how.

She stamped her foot one last time with a scream added for good measure, and then glanced at the water.  It looked so serene, so tranquil, so...unlike how she was feeling at the moment.  Her frustration was soon being aimed towards the lake.  Serena soon felt that the lake needed to be more like her.  She didn't understand how something could look so at ease when right now she was as bothered as she thought she could get.  So, with a running start and a deep breath, Serena leapt in, ruining the lake's tranquility.  Ripples moved away from where her body had invaded the water.

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Darien reached the clearing in the forest to find it empty.  His eyes went wide with worry and he combed his hair through with his fingers several times.  He walked around in circles, searching frantically and calling out her name.  It was really no use.  There wasn't really anywhere to hide in the clearing.  It was pretty, well..._clear_.  

He searched around one more time just to be sure, and then heard a disturbance in the lake's water.  _Maybe she went for a swim_.  Just as he turned towards the lake, Serena rose, and Darien's breath hitched.  Her golden hair was flowing all around her as she slowly walked up the shore.  The water glistened on her skin in the sunlight.  She looked gorgeous..._Like a goddess_.  After Darien remembered to breathe, he let out a relieved sigh and ran up to her, pulling her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Oof.  Darien—"

"Serena!  Are you okay?  I was so worried.  What happened?  Who screamed?"

"Darien," Serena wheezed, "I can't breathe." 

"Ooh..."  He let her go. "Sorry, it's just...I was really worried.  I heard someone scream.  Was that you?"

"Uhh..." Serena blushed.  "Yes...but it was nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  Serena said, avoiding looking him in the eyes.  "We should go now, before it gets dark."

Darien gave her a once over looking for any telltale marks, cuts, or bruises that would let him know someone had tried to hurt her.  But there were none.  So, he decided to let it go...for now.  

"All right.  Let's go.  I'm sure we're missed by now.  Pretty soon the National Army of Erent will be out looking for us."

Serena laughed.  "Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"Oh."  Was all Serena could say, as she got into the car.

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Jed followed Rei into a gorgeous looking guest room.  The walls were painted white with an elegant burgundy trimming where the walls and ceiling met.  The floor had plush taupe carpeting that comforted a person's feet and complemented the walls' burgundy trimming well.  

Against one wall were several large windows, the window in the middle turning out to be a door (that just looked like a window) that led to the balcony.  The balcony held a magnificent view of the gardens.  

There was a queen size bed with wine-red silk bedclothes, which matched perfectly with the room's trimmings, against the wall facing the windows.  An antique wardrobe sat on the wall that also had the door leading to the bathroom.  A desk sat in a way so that if the drapes were open and the person working there happened to look up, they would be able to take in the full grandeur of the view.

"Nice."  Jed commented, coming up behind Rei. _And I wasn't just talking about the room.  _He added silently, while admiring Rei's backside.

"I know.  It's one of the nicest guest rooms we have.  I don't know why it's being wasted on _you_."  Rei retorted with scorn.

"Right." Jed replied with semi-amusement.  "I guess I should get settled then."

Rei scowled.  "Yeah.  Sure.  Whatever."

After Rei left, Jed plopped down onto the bed and let out a deep sigh.  He had already set his eyes on Rei being 'the one', now all he had to do was convince her of the same.  _Looks like I've got my work cut out for me_.             

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

The silence was becoming too unbearable for Serena.  The sexual tension was so thick it was suffocating her.  She had to do something about it!

She glanced over at Darien, thinking about starting up a conversation...some small talk maybe.  But then, after a glance at him concentrating so much on driving, she thought against it.  Instead, she opted for turning on the radio, filling the car with music in hope that the tension and silence would fall away.

Her hope was for naught.  The silence and tension between them was still there, even though the silence in the car was momentarily interrupted by song every now and then.  Darien had never been this silent with her since the time she arrived.  It was unnerving her.

In order to try and forget that he was isolating her from him, she gazed out the window watching the scenery go by.  Every now and then, when a song caught her interest, she would sing along.  That seemed to help her pass the time.  It also seemed to keep her from noticing Darien and Darien's changes in behavior.       

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Darien couldn't believe he let it get so late, almost sunset by the looks of it.  He cursed.  If anyone had noticed he was missing, his mother would be alerted.  He knew the drill.  If one member of Erent's royalty went missing for longer than twelve hours, a search would be conducted.  Members of the National Army of Erent would be on the search, and all members would be on the lookout.  

Hopefully, he'd get back before anyone noticed.  Or, at least, before twelve hours had passed since he was noticed gone.  If he didn't and a search party was sent out, the media would have a frenzy on his benefit—and Serena's.  The tabloids could be cruel.  He couldn't do that to her, couldn't put that stress on her.  He felt the overwhelming need to protect her.  He knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that she had probably been a few tabloids, seeing as how she was an heiress to a major company.  But he didn't care, and that feeling of being her protector didn't go away.

He was so caught up in his thoughts of protecting Serena and on concentrating on the road, that he had tuned out everything else and had nearly forgotten Serena was sitting next to him.  He didn't even try to get her into a conversation as they began their journey back to the palace.  And now that he thought about, he hadn't heard a word out of her.  _Maybe she's sleeping._  However, that thought was soon dashed by the sound of a melodic voice coming from his right.

He glanced towards Serena and sure enough, the sweet sound was coming from her.  Listening to the words silently.  Serena turned to him, which obviously meant she had heard.  Her eyes were wide with surprise.  He thought it time to start some conversation.

"You have a beautiful voice.  Do you know that?"

Serena blushed.  "Erm…thanks."

They began a conversation about anything and everything that came to mind.  They laughed and joked, and the car was no longer the wordless abyss of before.    

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

 Serena was disappointed when the car ride back to the palace had to end.  After Darien had started that conversation, the awkward beginning seemed to be shoved out of her mind.  They were having a good time together...again.  

But alas, all good things must come to an end.  So, when the car stopped, and Darien got out of his seat, she decided she should do the same.  She went to open the door, but Darien got there first, holding his hand out.  

"Why, thank you."  She said, as she took his hand in her own with a smile.

As she walked towards the palace entrance, hand in hand with Darien, something, or more specifically, someone caught her eye.  She squinted to get a better look and make sure she wasn't just seeing things.  Sure enough, there, by one of the many gorgeous fountains in the beautiful expanse of the palace gardens, sat a blonde haired, blue-eyed man who happened to be none other than her wisecracking cousin.  He seemed to be speaking with someone.  To whom, she did not know, for a tree was blocking her view of his companion.

_What's he doing here?_ She wondered as she let go of Darien's hand and walked towards the fountain.

As she neared, the person whom her cousin was speaking to became clear.  A raven haired, violet-eyed Rei sat opposite Serena's beloved cousin, looking quite angry and on the verge of strangling Jed.  Jed just sat back looking satisfied with riling her up.  

"Bastard!" Rei shouted.

"Last time I checked, my parents were married when I was conceived." 

Rei abruptly stood, her hands clenching and unclenching.  Serena thought it best to interfere now, before any murders were committed. 

"Ahem..." Serena coughed.

Rei stopped in mid lunge, setting her hands down, looking guilty.  

"Hey Rei.  Hey Jed.  Having a good time?"

Rei glanced angrily at Jed, who answered with amusement, "The best!"

Serena smiled.  "Well, sorry to interrupt the fun, but can I just take Jed for a while."

"Be my guest!  Please!  Go on!"  Rei exclaimed.

Serena laughed at Rei's enthusiasm to get rid of Jed.  She hauled Jed up and pushed him along a garden path, leaving behind a confused Darien and a relieved Rei.

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

"So, Jed.  Why are you here?"  Serena asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I told you Kyle would be coming as soon as he could.  He had planned on coming today, but he couldn't make it.  So, he asked me to go in his place."

"Yeah...but no advance notice? And that wasn't really necessary."

"Well, Anna May called, but someone informed her that you could not be found and were probably _out_.  With the Prince, I presume?" He raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture.  "And as I told you on the phone, Kyle is not going to let this rest.  He doesn't want to let you out of his sight now that Derek's out and about in this country."

"I see.  But, there are guards always around and following us.  There isn't really anything to worry--"

"Right," Jed cut off her sentence, "like today, when you went off on your little secret outing."

Serena looked down, and blushed.

"See.  Anything could have happened to you."

"Fine!"  Serena sighed.  "At least it's you and not Kyle.  I love my brother, I really do, but he's just _too_ overprotective."

Jed laughed.  "Don't we all know it.  But he's still coming, you know.  Just at a later time."

Serena sighed again.  "I guess it can't be helped."  Then, she smirked and turned the conversation around.  "So, I see you're having a good time with Rei."

Jed grinned.  "You bet.  I think I'm falling in love."

Serena laughed.   

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Darien turned to his sister.  "Who the hell is that?!"

Rei raised an eyebrow, and answered, "Darien, dear brother, is that jealousy I see?  You know, you're not supposed to be jealous of another guy who seems to be taking the lady, whom you supposedly don't like, off your hands."

"But I...I..." Darien stammered.  "I am not jealous!"

"Sure your not.  Anyway, no need.  That's just her cousin."

"Oh...I knew that!"

Rei snickered.  "Sure you did."

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Serena and Jed, still catching up on what's been going on in each other's lives lately, met up with Darien and Rei at the front entrance to the palace.  There, they went their separate ways until dinner.

Before Darien could get to where he was going, he was stopped by Ruth.

"Your Highness, the Queen would like to have a word with you."

Darien sighed.  He supposed it was time to face the wrath of his mother.  

Walking slowly to give himself more time, he reached the Queen's office chambers ten minutes later.

"You wanted to speak with me, mother?"

"Yes.  Do come in."  

She eyed him angrily as he sat in one of the plush chairs facing her.

"Where have you been?!"

"Out."

"Out? Out! Do you have any idea how worried I was? And with Miss Moon too!  Do you realize something could have happened?  You could have been kidnapped for ransom or gotten into some other mess.  Do you know how much trouble that would've caused us?"

"Yes, I was out.  Yes, I assumed you might've been worried.  Something might have happened, but I'm a grown man, I think I can take care of myself.  I'm next in line for the throne, after Nathan of course, which means I'll have to deal with problems anyway!"  

The Queen sighed, looking away wearily.

"Darien, I'm your mother, it's my job to worry.  Well, at least you seem to be getting along with Miss Moon.  Don't forget about the ball."

"I am and I won't.  May I leave now?"

"Yes, yes."  The Queen answered, waving her hand towards the door.  

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

Serena plopped down onto her bed, pulling out her laptop and setting it up in front of her.  _I wonder if Lita's still awake, and if she's still online._  She looked down at her watch counting out the time difference.  It was pretty late back home, according to her calculations, but she figured she'd go online anyway.  Just in case Lita was still online.

Sure enough, as soon as Serena's buddy list came into view, Lita's screen name was spotted.

**Moon Princess:** Hey Lita!

**Lady Thunder:** Oh, hey Serena.

**Moon Princess:** You won't believe the day I've had! 

**Lady Thunder: **Tell me about it.  You won't believe the day _I've_ had.

**Moon Princess: **Ooh...you go first!  Did you meet a guy? :P

And they told each other about their days.  

**Lady Thunder:** And he looked just like my old boyfriend, but better.  You know?  I think I really like him.

**Moon Princess:** Good for you.  You deserve to be happy. :)

**Lady Thunder:** Thanks.  You do too.  And by the looks of it, it seems like you are.  You're starting to like the prince huh?  Tell me the truth!

Serena blushed, but she couldn't lie.  Lita was her best friend.

**Moon Princess:** Yes.

**Lady Thunder:** I knew it!  Heh...well, good luck.  *yawn*  I need to get to sleep now.  Night.

**Moon Princess:** Night.  I hope you have sweet dreams about your prince charming. 

**Lady Thunder has signed off.**

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

The ball was now two days away.  When Jed learned of it, he had, of course, asked Rei to be his date.  But she had just scoffed and turned away, saying no, even though she secretly _did_ want to go with him.

"He's such a jerk."  Rei had grumbled with a slight smile, while she was chatting with Serena in Serena's room.

Serena smiled, she could tell Jed was beginning to grow on Rei.

"So what should I wear to this ball?"  Serena asked, bringing Rei out of her mumblings. 

"Huh?  Oh..."  Rei moved towards the closet, shifting through the many clothes as she reached it.  "Hmm...Ugh.  There's nothing in here."

"I know.  There's nothing good enough.  A shame."

Rei was surprised, she had no idea Serena knew of her fashion, er—_sense_—or lack thereof.

"Well, we could always go shopping."

"Okay."

"And we could meet up with the girls!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Serena, you'll look so great when we're through!  Darien won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Serena blushed. 

**

-------------------------------------------------

**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Took a while for this chapter to come out, but I hope it was worth your wait. Please review. And if it wasn't worth the wait, then please review with some constructive criticism to let me know how I can make the chapters better. Thanks! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. Please don't sue.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! =]

* * *

**Friends First   
**- Chapter 9 -

* * *

"Sir, I've heard, around the palace, that there is to be a ball. Your 'goddess' will be in attendance."

"Excellent. Where will it be held?"

"From what I've heard, it's going to be held on the magnificent ship that will be in port tomorrow, Eden."

"Well, it looks like we have a ball to attend, then. Great work. Please let Shane know I'd like to have a word with him. You may leave."

"Yes Sir!"

--------

She turned around slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a strapless, pale lavender gown that was fit to accentuate her modest assets. The bodice was pearl encrusted, and the bottom half came down in graceful folds, falling past her ankles. She turned again, to get a view of the back in the three-paned mirror. It dipped low, exposing most of her back, stopping at the curve of her back.

"You and that dress go perfect together!" Rei exclaimed as she walked out of her bathroom, toweling her hair dry.

Serena turned away from the mirror, towards Rei, and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "But I need help on my hair."

"No problem."

When Rei was finished, Serena had her hair in a simple up-do, with a few tendrils of hair framing her face. Her make-up wasn't much, just a touch of lip-gloss and other "natural" make-up. But still, it added to the whole effect. And to finish it off, Rei lent Serena a silver necklace that held a single teardrop shaped amethyst pendant. She looked stunning.

--------

The ball was about to begin in twenty minutes, and the girls still hadn't come down. Darien paced back and forth in front of the staircase, Jed pacing right along with him. Somehow, this nitwit had managed to persuade his sister to go to the ball with him. Darien eyed Jed suspiciously. If he did anything to hurt Rei, Darien would be the first in line to hurt _him_.

The sound of descending footsteps caused his and Jed's attention to turn towards the grand staircase. There, walking down with a smile on her face, was his little sister. She outdid herself tonight.

He saw Jed take her hand as she reached the last step. They walked arm in arm and were almost out the door, but still no Serena.

"Wait." He called towards his sister. "What happened to Serena?"

"She's coming. Just last minute details." Rei hid a knowing smile. "We'll wait for you in the gardens."

As Rei and Jed stepped outside, Jed pulled Rei off to a private corner of the garden. She stood in front of him, eyes shining. He let his gaze slide down her body, taking in anything and everything. Her beautiful, long, ebony hair was pulled back with a floral clip, the moonlight shining on it. An intricate ruby bauble hung down her neck on a golden chain, nestling between her breasts. The dress she wore, a deep red gown that went down to her toes, complemented her perfectly.

"You look beautiful." He told her, as his gaze rose back up to her eyes.

She smiled, secretly basking in his appraisal.

Back inside, Serena had just stepped onto the first step atop the staircase. Darien turned his gaze towards her, and his eyes widened. His expression was priceless and just what Rei expected.

--------

The ball was in full swing by the time they got there. The dance floor was packed, people were chatting and laughing, and basically having fun. The girls took their respective men onto the dance floor and began to blend into the crowd, having as much fun as the rest of them.

"Ah...I haven't danced like that in ages." Serena quipped, as she took a break.

"Me too." Darien replied, laughingly. "Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Oh, yes, please." She said, gratefully. "I'll be out on the deck."

She walked through the doors into the cool night air and breathed it in. The moonlight lit the water below, candles were glowing on board the ship, and everything looked so romantic. Not many people were out here taking advantage of it though. She was glad for that; she just may be able to have some time alone with Darien. She sighed at the thought of him and their _relationship_. It was going too fast for her liking. '_But that's just how it goes,' _she thought,_ 'You don't get a say when it's love.'_

Someone had approached her from behind. She was pretty sure it was Darien, but turned around to be sure. Whom she saw surprised her to no end and scared her, too.

"D-D-Derek!" She stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, looking for you my sweet." He smiled. "I know we're meant to be. Please, give me another chance." He held out his hand to her.

"N-no." She shook her had vehemently. "No! We're over! The restraining order!"

"Come on Serena. I love you. And I know you still love me." He reached for her arm. "Besides, that doesn't work here. It's out of its jurisdiction."

"I said, No! I _never_ loved you!" Her eyes flashed with conviction, as she backed away. "Our parents just set us up. It was _arranged_."

He made one more attempt at her arm.

"Don't come any closer! Don't touch me! Or I'll scream!"

This caused him to back off a little. By the time he attempted to make another move, Darien was already there, by her side, with their drinks. She was relieved.

He put an arm, free of her drink, around her waist in a possessive manner. "Everything okay here?"

"Just fine. I was just having a little chat with my fiancée." He eyed the arm around his Serena's waist.

"Fiancée? I am not you fiancée! That was over long ago!"

"Now, now dear. I know how you like to have your flings, but—"

"Hold on," Darien cut in, "I don't see a ring, so I don't believe she's engaged. Besides, her parents wouldn't try to set her up with me if she _was_ already engaged."

"Yes, but we hadn't decided to tell them about our engagement, so they were not aware."

"Well, I'm sorry you make such poor decisions, because now she and I are engaged."

"Where's the ring?"

"We're still shopping for it. We were just about to announce our engagement tonight."

Meanwhile, Serena had been watching this ping-pong conversation. She hadn't been able to get a word in, but now was her chance. She couldn't believe they'd been talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me, but I can make my own decisions. Thanks." She said, huffily. "And, I don't appreciate being talked about as if I'm a possession."

She pulled away from Darien's arm and ran away as fast as she could.

"You better stay away from her." Darien said threateningly before he ran after Serena.

--------

He found her by a sparkling fountain on the first floor of the ship's seven-story atrium. She was staring into the water, a saddened look on her face. He approached tentatively.

"Serena?"

She turned to him, but remained silent.

"Listen," He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...He just...I don't know what came over me."

She still said nothing.

"He just made me feel angry and jealous. And I'm really sorry!"

She sighed. "But do you know exactly what you're sorry for?"

"For being a guy, I suppose?"

Serena laughed at this. "Well, I guess that too. But that's not the reason I'm angry at you right now."

"Okay. Then, I believe it's because I talked about you as if you were a possession. In which, I _am_ really sorry. It's just I was—"

"I know, jealous. But all my life, most men—my father and most of my suitors—have only thought of me as a prize or possession. Only few—my brothers and cousins—have thought of and known me for me. I thought you were going to be one of the few. But now..."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that you did. It might seem strange for me to make a big deal about this. But it's not strange, not to me, because it is a big deal."

"Look, I'm sorry. I wish I could change your opinion, but..."

"Darien, darling. We've just heard the wonderful news."

"Mother? What 'wonderful news'?"

"Why, your engagement of course. A Mr. Derek James told us."

"I see."

"What's wrong?"

Darien rubbed the back of his head again. "Nothing. We just wanted to tell you ourselves."

"So it's true?" She looked skywards. "God has answered my prayers. Congratulations to you both. We'll start planning you're engagement ball tomorrow."

"But—" Serena interrupted, only to get cut off by Darien's lips pressed upon hers.

"That's so sweet. You two make a marvelous couple."

When they still hadn't let up, the crowd dissipated, and went back to the ball. Which was just what Darien was waiting for.

"They're gone," he whispered against her lips, as he ended their kiss.

"Great." She said breathlessly. "Now you can inform me why you _lied_."

"Well, think of it this way: I don't want to get married, and you don't want to get married. But we still have to court or be courted by suitors. What better way to stop that by announcing we're engaged? And we can try to postpone the wedding until years from now, claiming we're too busy with things. Or I can claim that I don't want to overwhelm you with Royal life. We'll find a way. Then, I can go one with my practice, and you can continue with your business and still gain your inheritance. Not only do we get to stop the courtships, but we can also still enjoy each other's _company_."

"Yeah, but there's just one flaw with your logic. I need to be _married_ to get my inheritance. Not _engaged_, married! And if I pretend to be engaged to you, someone who doesn't want to get married, then how will I be able to find someone I like enough to actually consider getting married to?"

"Well, maybe we can persuade your father? Or con him into believing we're so in love that the wedding will go without a hitch—when we're ready."

"I don't know..."

"Just give it a try. We'll by a ring and everything. Make it as real as possible."

"Right..."

"Besides, this engagement can have other benefits." And then he kissed her again, with more passion.

She pulled away after a moment, and said, "If this blows up in our faces, I will make your life a living hell."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Please review, and/or leave some constructive criticism. =] And I'm really sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out. Hopefully it won't take as long now that it's summer break.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. Please don't sue.

_Thanks to all my reviewers! =]

* * *

_

**Friends First  
**- Chapter 10 -

* * *

"Morning Sunshine." A cheery male voice called out.

"Stop yelling and get the hell out, Shane. And shut the fuckin' blinds."

"Someone had a late night."

"And someone's an idiot and doesn't take an _obvious_ hint."

"Well, someone looks like shit."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"Go look in the mirror."

--------

Serena ran up the stairs, past her room—that was too obvious—and into the next closest room. She slumped down against the door, taking in large gulps of air, trying to catch her breath. Looking around she noticed it was a bedroom with a similar layout as hers, except it was colored with darker shades. She crossed the room, towards the balcony, and took in the view. She just stood there, against the railing, looking down at the gardens. The view of the colorful bunches of flowers, professionally placed in a manner that was pleasing to the eye, with a shimmering fountain in the middle had a relaxing effect on her. It almost looked like a painting. She was so wrapped up in the peacefulness of it all that she didn't even hear the door to the room open or see someone slip in.

When she finally did turn back, it was to the sight of a freshly showered Darien, hair damp and slightly tousled, and a black terry cloth towel hung low on his hips. His bare chest was still damp, a few water droplets still glistening. Her mind went blank and her mouth dry at the delicious sight. But then a voice broke through her lusty haze and brought her back to reality, and she began to walk towards him, menacingly, making him back up until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

"You know, this is your fault. If you're injured in any way, I'm not taking responsibility.

"What?" Darien looked completely bewildered.

"I wouldn't have to be hiding if it weren't for you!"

"How is it my fault that you're in hiding?"

"You had to _lie_ to your family _and_ Erent's high society. And know I'm being called upon for balls and meetings and opinions on an _engagement ball_. Plus I'm scheduled for gown fittings and classes that will teach me to be a proper princess! I don't need classes to teach _me_ to be a _princess_. They're spreading me too thin. I don't even have time for my business. I don't have time for _me_! This wasn't our plan."

"Again, how is it my fault?"

Serena growled, and then lunged, having every intention of strangling him. Of course it may not have looked that way from an outsider's point of view. In fact, to an outsider's point of view it looked like they were about to ravish each other, or, in fact, already had; Serena's hair was completely disheveled and Darien was almost completely naked. And that's what it looked like to the servant who was sent to fetch His Highness for a meeting with the Queen. The servant was slightly embarrassed for walking in on such an intimate embrace, and didn't want to interrupt. But she knew she had to, for they were both needed. Staff had been running around all over the palace wondering where the soon-to-be Princess had gone to, and it was her duty, as a member of the palace staff, to let all others know that Miss Serena had been found. She cleared her throat, catching the engrossed occupants' attentions, and causing them to spring apart like two five year olds who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

The servant curtsied before she answered, "Your Highness, Her Majesty, the Queen, would like to have a word with you. She is waiting in her study."

He gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

"And also, Miss Serena, your cousin has called on you. He asks if you would like to go into town and "see the sights" with him and Miss Rei. He awaits you in the tea room."

Serena just nodded, anything to get away.

--------

"What had you in such a shitty mood this morning?" Evelyn asked, as she lingered around Derek's desk.

"Plan didn't go too well last night." He frowned. "I need to think of something better. Something that will somehow let me get close to her and keep the Prince away from her, at the same time."

"Like a distraction?"

"Yeah, but what would take the Prince's attentions away from Serena?"

"What about Bernice? After all, no man seems to be able to resist her, and she's willing to sleep with anyone. Maybe she can work her magic on the Prince?"

"I think you have something."

Evelyn stood proudly, basking in the glory of just that one, tiny compliment. After all, Derek didn't hand them out to just anyone, on just any day. And she'd been trying to get into Derek's good graces—his pants and bank account too—since the first day she met him. Of course, this put her in a sort of dilemma now, too. If Derek did indeed manage to snag the much highly spoken of bitch, Serena Moon, then where would that put her? She would most likely not be with Derek, unless he decided to keep her on as a mistress. But she didn't know if she'd be happy in that position. Yes, she'd put herself into a dilemma indeed. But if Derek didn't get the Moon bitch, he'd be moody and try again and again until he finally got her, not caring about anyone else. Evelyn growled to herself once she was out of Derek's office. This was definitely a lose-lose situation. Why did he have to be so fucking infatuated? She'd just have to bring out the bigger guns. She'd make Derek hers if it was the last thing she did.

--------

Serena had just stepped out into the bright sunlight—with no interruption en route—when someone called out her name. She groaned. _I knew it_ _was too good to be true._ She turned around to see the Queen's personal assistant, Ruth, walking towards her with quick strides.

"The Queen would like to have a word with you, also. I'm afraid Madeline must have forgotten."

Serena sighed, _of course_. "Right."

She wondered what this would be about now. What would the Queen need to talk to her _and_ Darien about? But she didn't dwell on it long, for the Queen's study wasn't that far. As soon as she entered, she knew, instantly, that something was wrong. Her eyes moved from Darien's grim expression to the Queen's weary face. She wasn't sure if they had actually heard her enter, so she cleared her throat.

"Yes. Serena, dear, have a seat."

As Serena did, she looked into Darien's face, silently asking him for a clue as to what this was about. All he did was shake his head.

"Serena, I'm afraid we've had some surprising news." The queen lifted a manila envelope and handed it to Serena, who opened it and looked through its contents shocked. _But how?_

"I'm afraid that they were taken of your secret outing." The queen answered, correctly interpreting Serena's expression. "The photographer sent them to us first, before he sent them to a tabloid. He wants us to pay him for his silence, which we are willing to do. However, you and Darien must be married as soon as it can be arranged. Those are the terms your father and I have come to."

"B—But..."

"Yes, I've spoken to your father quite a few many times this morning, Serena. I know it's a shock, and that you probably won't get your dream wedding, but it has to be done. Both of your reputations are at stake. I think three days should be enough."

"But...This is crazy! The photographs can't be that bad!"

Darien coughed.

"Right?"

"Mother, I think Serena's just a little shocked. May I have a word with her alone?"

"Yes, but please be quick. We must start on those arrangements today."

As soon as the queen exited the room, Serena exploded.

"I told you this would blow up in our faces. And do you remember what I said I'd do to you if this exploded in our faces? Right, I'd make your life a living hell! Which I plan to do starting now. I am not going to marry you! We had no intention of marrying. This can't be happening. This just can't."

"Quite finished yet?"

Serena scowled.

"All right. I know all that. But, it's not that bad. I mean, there are worse people to get married to, right?"

Serena huffed. "Right, like who?"

"At least I'm not that Derek guy."

"Yeah I guess."

"Right, and—telephone rings—hold on a moment." Darien spoke in a muffled tone to whoever called. "Right. All right, she's right here." He turned back to Serena. "For you."

"Okay. Hello?"

"Sere? Hey, how you been?"

"Kyle! This is crazy. Please tell me this is all a bad dream."

"Sorry. But what's so crazy about it? You were planning on marrying him anyway, right?"

"Well..."

"Serena? Right?"

"Maybe in the future. But this is too soon! I know...I could just call it all off! The engagement, the wedding, everything!"

"Serena, you can't do that. You're not the only one involved. You have to think about the prince's reputation as well as yours."

She sighed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why are you always the voice of reason? Why do you always make me see sense, when no one else can?"

"Because I'm older than you and that's what older brothers do?"

"Sure. You'll be here for the wedding, right?"

"You bet."

Serena hung up and turned around to face Darien.

"Okay, so we better start planning that wedding."

--------

The next day, a loud screech could be heard from a gloomy looking house that had vines crawling up its walls. It radiated evil and vileness, and within it held one of the most demented people in the world: The person who screeched, also known as Derek, upon hearing the morning news began commanding his staff with a fierceness he'd never revealed before.

"This can't be happening. We'll have to put our plan into action sooner!"

"Brother, calm down. It's not the end of the world."

Derek glared.

"Okaaay...so maybe it _is_ the end of _your _world. Anyway, Bernice is here."

"Great! Send her in."

--------

_1 day before the wedding_

Serena fell in a heap on the floor, glancing tiredly at all the people hustling and bustling, and then at all the decorations and arrangements set up in the middle of the garden. The queen had arranged for her to work with a wedding planner, and, for the past two days, they had planned everything, only stopping for some coffee and food, and maybe an hour or two of sleep. Now, they just had the finishing touches to take care of, but Serena couldn't do it. She was dead tired, and, now that she was down she couldn't get up. Her eyes were beginning to droop too. She couldn't control them; they wouldn't open, no matter how much she willed it. _Oh well, just a few minutes._ And then she leaned against the grass hedge and fell in a dream-filled sleep.

In her dream, her very own Prince Charming came to rescue her from this insane mess. He took her in his arms and carried her away, far away, and they lived happily ever after.

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, in my opinion this isn't that great of a chapter, and I think I can do better. But thinking and doing are two entirely different things, so this the best I can do. Um..not sure if that made much sense. Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Please review, and/or leave some constructive criticism. =] Also, going on vacation soon, so there may not be any more chapters for a long while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. Please don't sue.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! =]

* * *

**Friends First**  
- Chapter 11 -

* * *

'Mmm...' Serena mumbled, as she tried to shake the haziness of sleep away. She yawned, and then stretched out her arms, not making a rush to get out of bed. It was such a nice bed, all nice and comfy, with a fluffy white comforter and soft, plump pillows and...wait. Fluffy _white_ comforter? Her eyes widened, and she bolted upright. Last she recalled, her comforter was a nice soft shade of lavendar. Could it turn white overnight? She thought not.  
  
Looking around frantically, Serena realized she didn't recognize the room she was in. She scrambled out of bed quickly. But as soon as she set foot on the ground, she noticed something else...  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm swaying?"  
  
She quickly walked towards the end of the room where a window was located and pushed back the curtains. What she saw made her gasp. Through the window, she had a marvelous view of the vast open ocean. The water was a beautiful hue of clear, deep blue. The waves rocked against the side of the room, which would explain why she felt the subtle rocking motion in the first place. But then, how could she be so close to the ocean? Unless she was on a..._ship._  
  
Before she could contemplate it anymore, the door to the room opened, and in walked Darien. In a place that was unknown, she had never been so happy to see a familiar face. Without thinking, she ran straight across the room and into the arms, giving a sigh of relief. She buried her head into his chest and let out a muffled sigh, feeling safe now.  
  
"Mmm...Darien, where are we? What happened?"  
  
"We're on the royal yacht. And what happened is: you were exhausted. I thought you needed some rest and relaxation, so I brought you here. Of course, no one knows, or they might've tried to stop us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry, I left a note."  
  
"But the wedding?"  
  
"It's being post-poned. I don't think you would've liked to fall asleep at your own wedding, right? Besides, it's practically planned. When we get back, all we have to do is go through with the ceremony."  
  
Serena nodded and then smiled. "Um...thanks."  
  
Darien smirked back. "I just didn't want my wedding to be ruined."  
  
Serena smacked him on his shoulder as she stepped out of his embrace.  
  
"By the way, breakfast is ready." 

--------

Rei had her ear pressed against the door, near the keyhole, trying to hear every word that was being said. She could, although the words were slightly muffled.  
  
"What do you mean they're missing?!"  
  
"Your Majesty, I don't know. This note was found and, on later inspection, the royal yacht seems to also be missing. That's all we've found so far. Would you like me to read the note to you?"  
  
"No, no. Give it here. I'm fully capable of reading it myself."  
  
"What would you like me to do about the situation, Your Majesty?"  
  
As the queen read over her son's note, she mumbled, "Nothing...for now."  
  
As soon as Rei heard her mother dismiss Ruth, she instantly jumped back from the door and walked quickly away. She found Jed in the dining room, having breakfast, and decided to share her news. When she finished relaying her information, the first words out of Jed's mouth were...  
  
"Kyle's going to kill me."  
  
Rei looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Kyle, Serena's older brother. He sent me in his place, -commanding- me to take care of Serena. And now, she's missing...and I wasn't even the first to know!" Jed ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"First, calm down. He can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know Kyle."  
  
"He's your cousin, I'm sure he won't -kill- you. And next, I think I know where they're going. So get off your lazy butt and let's take a ride."

--------

They landed at a dock about an hour after Serena finished breakfast. From there, they walked through an empty field, towards a forest. The forest was dark and eerie—the trees so tall and heavy, they bent over to entwine their branches with each other, creating a cover that let hardly any light in. Darien found a worn dirt path, and Serena followed. She made sure to keep her eyes on Darien, so as not to get lost, and made conversation to keep her occupied as they walked.  
  
"So, where are we going exactly?"  
  
"Well, I've got some patients to attend to, and then, the rest of our day is free."  
  
"I see. Is it at the same place we went the day before?"  
  
"Yes, for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
Darien nodded. "I'm trying to start up a free hospital in town, to help those who cannot afford medical care on their own. It will have better accommodations and be more efficient, with more staff at hand to serve to the patients' needs. I've already asked several fellow physicians, and they've agreed to help me, as long as I fund it."  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "That's great. I wish I could do something like that. You're going to help so many people."  
  
"I hope so." He decided to change the subject, not wanting to jinx anything. "Anyway, I'm going to marry you, and yet, I have no idea about your personal background."  
  
Serena smiled. "Well, I've got a mother and father who want me married. You already know that part. But I also have an older brother and a younger brother."  
  
"Mm...I'm a middle child as well. An older brother, who is the rightful heir to the throne, and a younger sister, as you know."  
  
"An older brother? How come I've never met him?"  
  
"He's not in the country at the moment. Actually, he's traveling around the world as an ambassador to Erent. My mother sent him to gain experience, for when he is crowned king."  
  
"Oh. Will I see him at the wedding?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
They continued their conversation, getting to know each other, all the way until they reached the clinic. After that, they parted ways; Darien to attend to his patients, and Serena to help whenever and wherever possible. Mostly, she stayed in the waiting room, talking to the patients waiting for care, and trying to help them get comfortable whenever possible. She would never have guessed it, but she really liked doing this. It made her feel so helpful. Maybe her true calling was to be a nurse?  
  
When all the patients left, they met up again at the entrance.  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
Darien smiled. "Never had anyone react that way before."  
  
"First time for everything. So, what's next?"  
  
"If you want, we own a house near by the ocean. We can have lunch at one of the many restaurants on the boardwalk, and then retire to the villa for a nice little nap."  
  
"Ooh! Two of my very favorite things! Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"  
  


--------

Jed whistled low, as they came upon a mansion with an ocean front view. "Nice!"  
  
Rei smiled proudly. "Thank you. It's even better inside."  
  
She took his hand and dragged him inside. She was right. The outer appearance of the house peaked your interest, but the interior reeled you in. It had wide, open, airy rooms that were beautifully decorated in rich colors and had a throrougly modern feel to it.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"It's our summer home." Rei replied, as she walked through one of many doorways. She called out Serena's and Darien's name with no reply.  
  
"Are you sure they'd come here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But wouldn't it be too easy? I mean, someone could just come here and bring them back to the palace, right? And then what would be the whole point of getting away in the first place?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Jed looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"It's _too easy_. Parents...they think to much. My mother will have thought they concocted this horribly elaborate scheme to get away. She would never think to look here. Darien knows how my mother thinks, which is why I think the most likely place they'll come to is here. They probably stopped somewhere to get a bite to eat."  
  
Jed still looked skeptical. He tried to cut in, but Rei continued talking, before he could.  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm starving. Let's go down to the boardwalk. They have plenty of great restaurants there."  
  
Once again, she took his hand, and dragged him away. Would it always be like this between them? Rei commanding and Jed following? Jed didn't mind, as long as he got to do the commanding in other _aspects_ of their relationship. 

--------  


Down at the boardwalk, Serena murmured her approval as she finished up her fourth fish taco. She grabbed a handful of french fries and ate them with much enthusiasm. Mm...they were good. With her free hand, she grabbed her soda cup and brought it to her lips, sipping greedily. When she was finished, she smiled up at Darien, who was looking very amused.  
  
"That was delicious!"  
  
Darien smirked. "I can tell."  
  
Serena blushed. She knew she overdid it sometimes with her passion for food. But if you didn't have a passion for some things, then life would be such a dull world. Sucking up her embarrassment, she decided to do the only thing she could—she stuck her tounge out at him, which caused Darien to laugh.  
  
"Very ladylike."  
  
"Hmph...So, to the nap we go?"  
  
"Sure. This way."  
  
They maneuvered through the crowded boardwalk, stopping whenever something caught Serena's eye. And, by the time they reached the end of the boardwalk, Serena had finished up three double scoop cones of chocolate ice cream, two churros, and one lightly salted pretzel with mustard. She had also aqcuired several tiny knick-knacks for souvenirs and two hawaiin-ish wrap arounds with floral print—one in a light pink for herself and the other in a forest green for Lita. Just as they stepped on a walkway, that Darien said would take them to the beach house, a familiar pair of voices met their ears.  
  
Serena glanced over her shoulder to see Rei running through the crowd, pulling Jed behind her, while trying to catch up with them. She motioned for Darien to stop, waiting for them to catch up with them. By the time they did, Rei had a nice rosy glow on her cheeks and was slightly out of breath, while Jed looked like he was ready to collapse on the floor.  
  
"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you." And then she turned to Jed and said, "See, told you I was right!"  
  
Jed just shook his head, amusement in his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
No questions asked, the four of them began making their way to the summer house, Rei and Jed following Serena and Darien. Serena's reaction to the house was basically the same as Jed's, except a little more enthusiastic. She loved the interior of the house and went through every room, taking in every detail. It was gorgeous, and it was all designed by Rei, and her friend, Mina. Serena made a mental note to ask if they could decorate any house Serena planned to buy in the future.  
  
As soon as she finished giving herself a tour, she met with the other three by the entrance, where they decided what they wanted to do. Serena opted for the nap Darien had mentioned earlier, as did Darien, while Rei opted for some sun bathing, and Jed for some surfing. Jed and Rei, clad in their swimwear and towels in hand, left soon after, leaving Darien and Serena alone. Instead of making conversation, like she usually did, Serena went upstairs without another word. She was still tired from overexerting herself for the wedding-that-was-to-be-postponed; she didn't think Darien would mind. Going past several rooms, she entered one that she noticed, earlier, had an extremely comfy looking bed in it, in fact it looked to be the most comfy in the house.  
  
The room was colored with darker shades than the rest of the house, and was also decorated slightly different than the rest of the house. This information niggled at something in Serena's head, but she quickly shoved the forming idea out of her head, and went straight to the bed. She climbed under the covers, and let her head sink into the fluffy pillows, sighing in contentment. Her eyes fluttered close, as she was swept away into the oblivion that is sleep.  
  
Not a second later, Darien entered, just as tired himself, only to find his bed already occupied. Instead of thinking of any other option, he climbed into bed next to Serena, and snuggled down. They were getting married anyway; they'd have to get used to it. He moved closer to Serena, one arm going on around her waist possessively, as he maunevered them into the spooning position. Feeling content, his last thought, before drifting off, was, 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

A/N: Had some time before I left, and was on a roll. What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Please review, and/or leave some constructive criticism. =] But leaving tomorrow, so now it's really unlikely there will be anymore updates until [maybe when] school starts. 


End file.
